


Folie A Deux

by rabbitorahabit



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Mental Asylum, Blood and Violence, But lots of implied and refrenced ones, Gen, No shipping, Others explained later on, Soul Punk Era Patrick Stump, Vampire Pete, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves, Witches, Zombies, demon!patrick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitorahabit/pseuds/rabbitorahabit
Summary: Folie à deux (/fɒˈli ə ˈduː/; French pronunciation: [fɔli a dø]; French for "madness of two"), or shared psychosis, is a psychiatric syndrome in which symptoms of a delusional belief and hallucinations are transmitted from one individual to another. The same syndrome shared by more than two people may be called folie à trois, folie à quatre, folie en famille, or even folie à plusieurs ("madness of many").





	1. Hell or glory, i don't want anything in between

**Author's Note:**

> lots of implied/mentioned peterick and ryden but not really as a big part of the story

~~~

Patrick's POV 

~~~

 

_I look around, there's darkness all around me and there's a figure in the distance. I must be dreaming._

 

_these night terrors don't last long anymore, because i've gotten used to them._

 

_I flick my tail upward and start walking toward the person in the distance, they do look familiar after all._

 

_After a matter of minutes, i get to the person, it's...Pete? my best friend since we were teenagers._

 

_I froze and my eyes widen in shock and horror as something wet and sharp stabbed my side._

 

_I glanced back at Pete before passing back out, there was a twisted grin on his face and his fangs were showing._

 

_Tears pricked my eyes slowly and i let a smile cover my face before speaking and waking up._

 

_"I miss you, Pete.."_

 

_~~~~_

 

I woke up the next day, clearly anxious from that "nightmare".

 

I sit up and glance around, it looks like no one else is awake yet.

 

"Patrick!" I might've thought too soon.

 

"Patrick Stump!" The voice is coming closer now and it sounds kind of worried.

 

The person came into my room and i sighed in relief, it was only Pete.

 

"What were you calling me for?" I ask him and stand up from my lazily made bed.

 

"Uh, you were having a nightmare and kept saying my name in your sleep?" He replied and tilted his head to the side, scratching his elf-like ears.

 

I did? Oh, that explains a lot.

 

"Oh, right.." I say, completely oblivious.

 

"C'mon we gotta go have breakfast, Pattycakes." He says and smirks then winks at me.

 

I really think he's flirting with me or hitting on me sometimes.

 

I nod quietly and start following after him to the medium sized cafeteria.

 

Just another day in this shit-hole of a place.

 


	2. Nobody wants to hear you sing about tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> patrick - demon  
> pete - vampire  
> andy - witch  
> joe - werewolf  
> brendon - zombie  
> dallon - human  
> spencer - mummy(?)  
> jon - devil  
> ryan - fallen angel  
> (for future preference)

~~~

(Pete's POV)

After a while in the cafe, we finally finished breakfast and went to where we usually go in the morning, the main hall.

I was startled by the entrance door opening and a person coming out of it.

My ears twitched at the new person and i jolted up slightly, clearly nervous and scared.

"Um..Hello?" The guy said expectantly and walked inside the place.

Eventually a crowd formed around me and the new guy and they were all looking at him confused, like he was out of place.

Wait.

It finally made sense, he's a human.

My eyes suddenly widened in shock and i stepped away.

"Pete, where are you going?" Someone from the crowd asked, it was Patrick, now that i saw him closer.

"Dude, that guy is a human!" I exclaimed suddenly and i saw everyone turn their heads to me.

"Wait!" The guy started to say, "L-let me introduce myself first before you start attacking me." He finished, we all nodded slowly in return.

"My name is Dallon weekes, i'm 26 and yeah, i am a human." "Dallon" said before sighing a little afterward.

This had gotten the attention of one of my friends, Brendon, who was drooling over him instantly, and not literally, more figuratively.

"I was told i was supposed to go here? I have a few mental disorders." I nodded slowly again and huffed impatiently.

A minute later, i lost control and couldn't help it. 

I tackled him and pinned him down, showing my fangs and blood red eyes.

"Pete! Stop!" Patrick said, trying to pull me off of him, but to no luck.

Minutes later, Trick finally managed to get me off of him quickly and that human was looking scared and surprised as ever.

"Well, what did you expect me to do?! not bite him on first glance?" I said to him in a slightly sarcastic voice, just enough to properly put into words how mad i was.

"Yes! and you usually turn on new humans like him!" He replied back, still anxious and angry like before.

His tail flicked up once again and his eyes faded to a dark black, clearly he doesn't wanna be messed with right now.

"Yeah, but he's the first human to ever come in here!" i shouted back, preparing myself with what was about to happen. 

But it didn't.

I looked back over at Patrick, who's eyes were back to their blue-ish green color and his tail was toward the ground. Is he okay? 

It wouldn't hurt to ask, right? 

"Trick..?" 

He never looked back up at me.

As for the new guy, Dallon, he quietly went off to find his room in the institute we are in. 

I sighed quietly before glancing back down at the ground. 

Maybe this day would be that bad after all. 

~~~


End file.
